The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flash memory device.
The flash memory device has become highly integrated and multi-functional. Accordingly, the reduced size of the contact hole causes a difficulty in filling the contact hole. It also becomes difficult to lower the resistance of the drain contact plug. This makes it difficult to secure an alignment margin between the drain contact plug and the bit line.